The Untitled Journey of You
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: A new and improved version of my fic 'Nameless'. Hisoka goes missing from JuOhCho, and Tsuzuki knows his only reason is to find Muraki. What could the Doctor have planned for the two partners?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You're a monster."

"No..."

"A demon spawn!"

"Mama, please... stop it..."

"It is only fit for you to sit here and rot!" A loud 'slam' echoed through the musky and frigid cellar as the boy's mother slammed the door, deeming him unfit of being in her presence. That painful revelation tore the child up inside, and try as he might, he could find no comfort within himself as he pulled his knees to his chest to try and conserve his body heat. Was he a monster? To him, it seemed as though his parents were the monsters. He could read their thoughts, their desires. They were much more wicked than anything he had ever dreamed about. The adolescent would never judge the ones closest to him... So why would they?

---

Never had the boy wondered what the final emotions of a dying woman would be. Never had he wanted to. So on his first and only night of freedom, while enjoying the calming breeze, the emotions that had ran through his core had almost left him dead along with the woman. While trying to recover from the shock, he glanced up to an angelic man with the smile of the Devil. He realized then, that the worst was yet to come.

The look on the mans face was terrifying. His emotions? They were like plunging into hell head first. The boy was feeling the pain of the things that man wanted to do to him even before they had happened. His grip was cold, his eyes were colder. Attempts at escape were in vain, and he realized as his back slammed onto the hard ground, that that wretched gaze could very well be the last thing he'd ever see...

--

"STOP IT!"

Hisoka Kurosaki shot out of bed, his body drenched with cold sweat. He glanced down and grimaced at the curse marks that were fully illuminated in his dark room. Of coure it was a dream, he could've told you that DURING the dream. Hisoka just hated the wretched memories.

"Muraki..." He hissed through clenched teeth. The man who had taken everything from him. Sure, he was used to the thought of his lack of life, virginity, and his family, but more recently his motivation of hatred for Muraki was because of his partner, Tsuzuki Asato. How dare Muraki attempt to make such a gentle beings after life hell? Hisoka wouldn't have it.

With a glance at the clock, the green numbers told him he only had about an hour before he would normally be getting up for work anyway. He opted out of laying back down, and released himself from his covers, heading towards the bathroom. He needed a shower, and he hoped there would be enough time for him to calm down enough to relenquish the crimson marks.

Hisoka had a feeling that it was going to be a very long and tiring day.

--

"Good morning Hisoka! Hey, you okay? You look terrible." Tsuzuki Asato greeted, genuinely concerned for the blond. Hisoka truly did not look his best. His skin was paler than normal, making the dark bags under his eyes stand out quite a bit. Also, his normally neat hair was a wreck along with his disheveled attire.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Hisoka bluffed, brushing past Tsuzuki who was quick to follow.

The amethyst eyed man got in front of his partner and noticed the beads of sweat rolling down his face, the shudder in his breath, the tremble and clench of his delicate hands. "Hisoka... are you in pain?" Tsuzuki wondered.

The wheat haired boy clenched his teeth and shook his head no. Thats when Tsuzuki noticed it, a faint red outline showing through his black turtleneck. Muraki's curse mark.

After looking to see if anyone was around, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's wrist and pulled him into the storage closet, locking the door behind him. He flicked on the light and turned to Hisoka who had leaned up against a shelf and looked like he was about to pass out.

The older man approached his partner tentatively before gently reaching out and lifting Hisoka's arm. He slipped up the sleeve to his dark shirt only a sliver, just enough to prove his thoughts correct. Hisoka pulled his arm back after only a moment and held it gingerly to his chest. "You shouldn't worry. I'm just tired." Hisoka mumbled, his eyelids becoming heavy.

The closet was quiet for a few moments. Tsuzuki took in his partner, his mental shields a wall of steel. Of course he was going to worry. Hisoka was important to him. He then remembered something Watari had given him for his birthday a few months back.

"I have an idea for something that will hopefully make you feel better. Would you come with me, Hisoka?" Hopeful amethyst eyes locked with emerald.

Shaking his head, Hisoka closed his eyes. "I'm too tired Tsuzuki, and besides, we have work to do.."

Tsuzuki gently tapped Hisoka's cheekbone with his knuckle. "Oh come on. You need to have some fun, kid. I promise if you're not having fun all you have to do is say the word and we'll leave, alright? And don't worry about Tatsumi and the work. I'll handle it."

Hisoka rolled his eyes and sighed "Fine, take me where you wanna go, but only for a little while... and don't call me kid."

---

"You took me to Disney Land?" Hisoka asked in shock as they stood in front of 'The Happiest Place on Earth'. He shuddered a bit, the happiness was radiating off of the place. Even though he was an empath, he knew anyone walking up to those big gates could feel it. He briefly had a sarcastic though, wondering if they made people wear those biohazard suits when they entered.

Tsuzuki grinned. "Surprised?"

"At the very least. Sometimes I think you're insane, Tsuzuki." Hisoka mumbled, crossing his arms.

He laughed nervously, and Tsuzuki looked down to the ground, moving his left foot in a circular motion. "Sorry... I don't really know what I was thinking. How about we just get some lunch and-... Hisoka?" He looked up, Hisoka was already about 15 feet in front him, moving towards the gates.

"Well? You brought me here, you dope. I'm not going in by myself!" Hisoka called.

Tsuzuki grinned and nodded, running to catch up.

--

The beginning of their day was pretty chaotic. They waited quite a long time to even initially enter the park, then had to go through the process of deciding which ride they wanted to go on, and how to get there. After a good six or so rides, plus the rides, Hisoka's fatigue was slowly returning. Tsuzuki was quick to notice, though, and offered that they take a break for something to eat, Hisoka eagerly obliged.

The cafe was a spacious one, decorated with the original designs of Mickey and his friends. Hisoka let Tsuzuki usher him to the back and they sat in a pretty secluded booth. After they had ordered, the younger Shinigami allowed himself time to better take in his surroundings.

Tsuzuki watched, fascinated, as his partner fixed his gaze on a small family consisting of two young parents and their tiny daughter. The corner of those thin lips twitched a bit as the girls father picked her up and held her close, the happiness pouring off of them in waves. The small girl looked towards them and smiled a toothless smile and waved eagerly. Tsuzuki had to smile as Hisoka's face heated up and averted his gaze to the black table.

Tsuzuki didn't have to be an empath to know what Hisoka was thinking about. He didn't know the whole story, but he was aware that Hisoka's parents had treated him as a nuisance, as if he wasn't one of them. His heart clenched at the thought.

Gathering up courage, Tsuzuki reached across the table and grasped Hisoka's hand in his own. The wheat haired boy looked up, startled. "I'm sorry.." Tsuzuki whispered.

Hisoka shook his head. "Mm-Mm. You dont need to be. Im alright and Im actully having fun" The emerald eyed boy blushed slightly. He let out a shuddering breath and watched carefully as Tsuzuki entwined their fingers.

They sat in a comfortable silence just staring at their hands until finally the waitress came back with their food.

--

The time was quickly approaching 9PM and both had decided on one more attraction and then they would call it a day. Tsuzuki had insisted on the ferris wheel, claiming it would be a terrific way to end their day, Hisoka wasn't about to complain.

They got into the spacious car, and with a jolt, the ride started moving. Hisoka uneasily grasped the hand rail at the bottom of the large window. His feelings of nervousness quickly melted away at the warmth coming from Tsuzuki as he gazed out from the window at the world. After a moment or so, Tsuzuki turned back to his partner. "I'm so glad you came with me today, Hisoka. It would've been no fun without you."

Hisoka scoffed a bit and looked to his feet. "Yeah right. I'm sure you and Watari would've had the times of your lives together... I assure you, I'm not fun at all." He trembled slightly when he felt warm fingers gently nudge his chin up, making him look into those gorgeous amethyst eyes. "... Tsuzuki?"

"I don't understand why you berate yourself in such a way, Hisoka... There's no one in the world, alive or dead, who I'd rather be here in this moment with... You're a beautiful person."

He tried to turn his head away, but Tsuzuki held a firm, but gentle grip on him. "You're an idio-"

"I love you, Hisoka."

The car jolted to a stop at the top. The only sounds were of steady breathing and the squeaking of the car. Tsuzuki nervously chewed on his bottom lip, releasing Hisoka's chin. Maybe he'd said it too soon? The blond was being way too quiet for comfort.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Were the words that escaped pale lips.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he shook his hands in front of him in surrender. "Ah! I'm sorry! I said too much! Maybe I should've wa- mm!" His words were cut off, and Tsuzuki realized that the next time he was to be shut up, this was the way he'd want it done.

Hisoka was kissing him. Tsuzuki could've died again in that moment. And although it ended way too quickly, Tsuzuki was sure he'd cherish that moment forever.

The younger male licked his lips quickly as he pulled away. "Thank you Tsuzuki..."

The ride was over and the door to their car was opened, which Hisoka quickly exited, rushing ahead out of embarrasment. Tsuzuki had to grin as he touched his lips. "You're welcome..."

--

_"Would you... like to come in?"_

_"Hisoka... I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe you're not ready for this... Maybe I was too fast." Tsuzuki stood in the doorway of his partners studio apartment. Both knew what eachother wanted, but the brunette wanted to be careful. Moving things too fast could very easily lead to his loss of Hisoka._

_Hisoka shook his head. "It's fine, Tsuzuki. I can do this... _We_ can do this. I trust you..."_

That was the leading factor as to how Tsuzuki and Hisoka had ended up in bed, gingerly holding and kissing eachother. Both could feel the heat pooling in their stomachs and in their loins. With shaking fingers, Hisoka slipped Tsuzuki's dress shirt off of his shoulders.

Suddenly, Hisoka was underneath his partner, and they were kissing deeply. He realized that this was the way things were meant to be when you were to be intimate with someone. Hisoka knew he'd be coming back for more.

Tsuzuki slipped his hand up Hisoka's shirt, feeling smooth skin on his hands journey up to one of the young males nipples. Hisoka cried out at the new and shocking feeling. The older male decided that Hisoka's shirt was a nuisance and that it needed to be ridded of immediately, which it was. When the shirt was discared, Tsuzuki took his time letting his eyes roam over the beautiful expanse of skin. It wasn't completely unmarred, quite the contrary, but his scars made Hisoka all the more mesmerizing to Tsuzuki.

After making sure he extracted enough cries of pleasure from Hisoka by expertly using his lips and tongue on his chest, Tsuzuki started making his way down to Hisoka's waist band.

Hisoka suddenly grew nervous. It wasn't about where Tsuzuki was going, no, he felt as if they were being watched... and he had a feeling he knew who their spectator was. "Tsu- Tsuzu-"

"Yes, my love, I know..." Tsuzuki whispered sensually against his naval, not realizing the boys troubles.

"N-No... Please... Not now... STOP IT!!!"

The explosion of power had sent Tsuzuki tumbling off the bed. "Oh god, Hisoka. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-" He pulled himself up, clutching his bleeding head, but was unable to finish his apology due to the state Hisoka was in.

"I can feel him, Tsuzuki... He's close."

The curse marks had returned.

--

For it being after hours at the Ministy, the usually quiet and dark halls near the infirmary were filled with moans of pain and flooded with the light coming from one of the rooms. Inside the room was Tsuzuki, Watari, and Hisoka, whom was occupying a cot, laying on his side and biting his lip.

Watari gently grasped Tsuzuki's arm and pulled him aside, out of Hisoka's earshot. "There's really nothing I can do, Tsuzuki. I can give him painkillers but that's really all-"

"You don't have to talk as if I'm not here, Watari." The two older men turned around to see Hisoka weakly sitting up from the cot. A small trail of blood released itself from where Hisoka had damaged his lip, which he rid of quickly with his knuckle. "This is just going to continue for as long as Muraki lives... but it's getting worse. What happened today royally pissed him off today, Tsuzuki." The blond's voice trembled in his agony. "If he put any more force in these marks? I'd probably be in a coma right now. I _have_ to stop him."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened and he took a step forward. "Hisoka, don't be stupid. You wouldn't be able to fight him alone on a regular day, let alone the state you're in now!"

Hisoka took a shuddering breath as the massive pain carved its way through his bones. "What? So you're gonna go? Alone?! Need I remind you of what happened last time, Tsuzuki?"

"We just- We need time to figure this out! Watari will give you something for the pain and- and you'll be fine in the morning! Then when you're having rational thoughts we'll think of a plan! Okay?" Tsuzuki was now kneeling in front of his partner, looking into his eyes.

"Whatever. Fine, I don't care. Watari, give me the meds. Then I want to go to bed." Hisoka leaned back onto the bed and glared at Tsuzuki when he made no move to leave. "... That means I'd like for you to leave, Tsuzuki."

"Hisoka?"

"Please leave Tsuzuki. I want to be alone."

--

Tsuzuki's, Watari's, Tatsumi's, and the Gushoshin Twin's exhausting night was unsuccessfully tracking down Muraki's whereabouts. Around 9 AM, when the offices opened, was when they had finally given up and Tsuzuki decided to check on his partner.

He felt terrible about what happened the night before. He couldn't help but think that he had brought this upon Hisoka, that it was all his fault. Tsuzuki couldn't help but beat himself down, he had moved too fast, he should've realized the consequences of Muraki's curse, he should've been kinder to Hisoka when he was in that kind of pain. What kind of man was he? Tsuzuki decided that an apology would be the first thing to come from his mouth when he entered the infirmary.

Well, that would've been the case, had the infirmary not have been empty. The cot Hisoka had been sleeping in was neatly made, as if there had not been an occupant the night before, except for the small slip of paper on the pillow.

With shaking hands, Tsuzuki lifted the paper from the bed.

_I'm sorry Tsuzuki._

Tsuzuki knew what this meant. Hisoka had gone after Muraki, and if Tsuzuki didn't find them...

"Hisoka..."

--

End of the prologue! *Wipes sweat off of brow* Whew! Re-doing this friggin' chapter took even longer than it did to initially write it! *Wonders if it's going to be the same for each chapter.* I'm going to keep up the original version, just for my own comparison. That, and I don't have it saved it anywhere else.

So a little information on this story: The original was done about... Three and a half years ago...? I believe. My vision of the story at the time was something like this: "Omg! Helpless uke Hisoka is gonna get kidnapped and raped on a daily basis! For some reason Muraki is kind of over Tsuzuki but not really...?! LOLWUT." I even wanted to take the whole Disney scene out because I despise it, but oh well. I took out the little kid part and called it good. I hope it's not going to be like that now, and I'm going to do my best to change it without hurting the storyline.

I hopefully have an idea of where I want this to go. And hopefully I can finish it up. *crosses fingers*

Thank you to my Nameless readers! Old and new! Also, *points to the adorable review button.* DO EEEET.


	2. Ponies and Leads

In the months following Hisoka's disappearance not a lot had changed. After the first two weeks of searching, things in the bureau had to go back to the way they were. Konoe, Tatsumi, Watari, and the others had neglected their work long enough. They would continue to search, but their first priority was their work. Tsuzuki, on the other hand, was granted a two month vacation. Not for relaxation, but to do everything in his power to get Hisoka back.

Tsuzuki spent the two months searching all over Japan. He visited Oriya several times, and even went as far as going to the German and American branches for any hints or leads on Muraki. He'd began to lose hope after the first month and a half, but forced himself to continue.

The loss of Hisoka was, as much as he hated to admit it, similar to the loss of his beloved sister Ruka. He felt as though his heart was being ripped out every morning, no, every minute at the realization that Hisoka would probably never return. For all he knew, Hisoka could have found and been murdered by Muraki again that first night. Tsuzuki tried not to think like that, though.

When he returned to work, everyone, including Terazuma, greeted him with a sort of breakfast party. There were no balloons or streamers of course, and no one could smile, knowing, of course that Hisoka hadn't been found and Tsuzuki was very fragile. They embraced him, wished him the best, and then they all sat in an uncomfortable silence, picking at the donuts and bagels that were set out in the break room. Tsuzuki wouldn't touch them.

As soon as Tsuzuki stepped into what once was his and Hisoka's shared office the first thing he noticed was the eerily empty desk to the left of his own. They had cleared Hisoka's things while he was away. It wasn't like he had much to begin with, but there was always a book Hisoka had to read that changed almost every week, a small cactus which they had lovingly dubbed Riko, and a bunch of little knick knacks. Tsuzuki was a bit angered that they could have been that hasty, but then again, it was going on three months since Hisoka had left. Things needed to get done.

"I won't forget you, Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered under his breath as he sat down at the boys abandoned desk.

--

"You understand what you have to do, I presume?"

"Yes... You'll keep your end of the bargain... Right?"

"Of course I will. I'm a man of my word."

--

The door to Tsuzuki's office opened slowly and a young man entered. He looked to be in his late twenties, around Tsuzuki's physical age. He was tall and lanky with auburn hair and hazel colored eyes. He looked a bit puzzled and scratched his head awkwardly as Tsuzuki looked at him curiously.

"Can I... help you?" Tsuzuki asked, putting down his pen.

The man shifted the bag on his shoulder up into a more comfortable position. "Um, well, I'm supposed to start work here today... I thought that was my desk and I was the person in this room's partner, but I must have the wrong room..."

Tsuzuki blinked. "Oh... Oh!" Realizing he was still sitting at the wrong desk, he quickly got up and rushed to his own desk. "Sorry, yeah. You're in the right room, I didn't realize I'd be getting a new partner so soon. I'm Tsuzuki Asato, and you are?" He held his hand out to the man and put on his best fake smile.

"My name's Natsu. Nice to meet you." He gestured to the desk. "You don't, uh.."

"No! No, of course not. Go right ahead, make yourself at home. I highly doubt we'll have an assignment just yet. You still haven't been shown the ropes yet, am I right?"

Natsu set his bag down on the desk and took a seat in the empty office chair. "No, not yet. Chief Konoe said that you would take care of that...?"

"Right. Of course."

--

Within two weeks Tsuzuki taught everything he figured Natsu would need to know. Basic combat skills, releasing souls, how to fly, teleport and the other necessary skills of being a Shinigami. Natsu wasn't a master like how Hisoka had started off as, but he was learning. Natsu had questioned what had happened to Tsuzuki's previous partner in the beginning, but Tsuzuki, not wanting to share more than needed to be said, made up a lie about Hisoka being recruited the American branch.

At first, Tsuzuki was a bit bitter towards Natsu. He wasn't even happy with himself pushing Hisoka aside, and then this guy comes in with his happy go lucky attitude and just takes Hisoka's job while he was god knows where having god knows what done to him? After a few days of those thoughts Tsuzuki felt guilty and warmed up to his new partner. In the beginning, Tsuzuki had asked how Natsu had died and what his regret was, but Natsu brushed the question off. After that, no questions about the past were asked. Both of them were fine with that situation.

One morning, Natsu came into their office waving a manilla folder. "Tsuzuki-san! Guess what we have today!"

Tsuzuki sarcastically shrugged and grinned. "A pony? Did you order a petting zoo for me today, Natsu? Wow! What a nice guy you are!" He clapped his hands together.

Natsu blinked as he sat on top of his desk. "Wow. Really? You're a terrible guesser."

With a laugh, Tsuzuki stood up and reached for the folder. "It's a case, right? Let's have a look..." He opened the folder and glanced at the Polaroid paper clipped to a corner of the file. It was of a teenage girl, lying on her stomach. Her back was carved with intricate designs. No doubt she had bled to death. The smile left his lips. "These marks..."

"Yeah... The chief said you'd recognize them. He told me to have you go see Tatsumi and then have you meet me in Nagasaki afterward. Cool?" Natsu grabbed his messenger bag from his desk and slipped the file in it after Tsuzuki had handed it back to him.

"Um... Yeah, okay. I'll see you there." Were the words Tsuzuki uttered before rushing out of the office to find Tatsumi.

As he watched Tsuzuki go, Natsu seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and smiled slightly.

--

"This is the first and only lead we have on Hisoka or Muraki. It's a long shot, the markings are definitely sloppy, but it wouldn't hurt to try." Tatsumi took off his glasses, and extracted the handkerchief from his lapel pocket. He rubbed his lenses as he continued. "I'm going to need you to treat this as you would any normal case, Tsuzuki. Try not to hold it on a personal level as we all know you're going to do."

Tsuzuki stood up as soon as Tatsumi was done speaking. "Is that it?"

With a sigh, Tatsumi waved towards the door. "Yes, that's all." As Tsuzuki swung open the door he called out one last thing. "Oh, and Tsuzuki?"

The amethyst eyed shinigami stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Bring him back to us."

--

Tsuzuki arrived in Nagasaki about an hour later and found Natsu in front of Oura Catholic Church. Tsuzuki shuddered as he looked at the beautiful building, inside was where he'd first laid eyes on Muraki. He clenched his fists in order to stay calm.

"Tsuzuki-san, hey! There was this guy who was just here who said he knew you! He was really weird lookin', said his name was Muraki. He told me to give you this," Natsu held out his hand, and Tsuzuki almost vomited at what was laying in his palm. It was a lock of golden hair, an amethyst ribbon tied in the middle, keeping the hairs in tact. Natsu frowned, looking at the hair as well. "Why would he think you would want some random ha- ah!"

Natsu had to catch himself quickly as Tsuzuki roughly grabbed his shoulders. "When was he here, Natsu?! WHERE DID HE GO?!"

"H-he went that way! Jeez, take a pill Tsuzuki-san!" Though, the older Shinigami wasn't around to hear the end of his sentence, as he was bolting in the direction Natsu had pointed.

--

"You see, Hisoka? He's going to come for you. Don't you worry."

"Shut your disgusting mouth Muraki! I'm sick of your games! You leave him out of this, or I swear I'll-"

"Oh? Are you really in the correct position to be making threats?"

Muraki was right. Hisoka's strength was weakening rapidly, as was his mental state. His curse marks rarely faded, and wherever he was, Muraki had put some sort of barrier spell around the perimeter, and his powers were useless. During the day, Hisoka was a prisoner to the man. Muraki had been doing unspeakable things to him, physical and mental. Hisoka shuddered at the thought of the day Muraki had violated his empathy for at least 12 hours straight.

Hisoka couldn't recall any of the nights he'd been captive. Every evening, Muraki would show up, exactly at 7 PM, and the young shinigami wasn't able to remember anything of the events following usually until around 5 AM the next morning. Many times he demanded answers from Muraki, but the doctor would just smile and wag his finger at him.... When he really thought about it, Hisoka was afraid of what was really happening at night, on account of the blood on his clothes that was never there when he fell asleep...

--

Sorry about the short update, and I can't guarantee the next chapter will be any longer, but afterwards I promise they will be longer.

I also would like you guys to know before I do so, that I have a decent amount of ideas for Natsu, and as he is an OC I figured I'd let you know that even a whole chapter may end up being dedicated to him. His actions need to be explained. *nodnodnod*

And about Oura Catholic Church, I don't know if Matsushita-sensei had any particular church in mind, but if she did, that's my best bet on what it was. Don't take my word on it though.

To muh reviewers:

Spiritmind675- Thanks! Hopefully you'll like it after far!

sammycrusinix and Yukitsukamoon- Hope you liked the update! Thanks for reading. (:

Arioch the fallen angel- Just for you I shall try to incorporate defenseless rapee Hisoka. He's still uber uke in this just because I can't see him any other way, but he's just going to be able to handle himself a lot better.


	3. False Security

-Lemon warning for this chapter.-

The day had turned into a cold and damp night, and Tsuzuki was growing tired. Not only that, but he was frustrated. He had been so close to Muraki, but there weren't any signs of him anywhere. With quite a bit of reluctance, he finally decided on turning around and meeting back up with Natsu at their hotel. His return, though, was interupted by a blood curdling scream coming from an alley just a few yards away.

The alley was dark, except for a lone streetlight at the opposite end of the entrance Tsuzuki stood at. It was all the light he needed, for it seemed to perfectly illuminate the horrid sight before the man's eyes.

A motionless body lay at a lone figures feet. It seemed to be a young woman, probably in her early twenties, the same intricate, yet sloppy design Natsu had showed Tsuzuki early had been carved into her back through her shirt. Afraid to do so, Tsuzuki slowly averted his gaze up to the form standing over the poor womans body. "Hisoka...?" The sound of something metal echoed through the alley.

The young Shinigami was covered in blood. It dripped from below his eyes, making it look eerily similar to crying crimson tears. Hisoka's shoulders as he slowly turned to his ex partner. "Tsuzuki... I... killed her..." He looked to his blood drenched hands with wide emerald eyes. "She's dead because of me..." The crimson trails were soon watered out by his tears and Tsuzuki, unable to speak, simply rushed forward and embraced the boy. "Shhh... I'll... I'll protect you, Hisoka..." Tsuzuki would've promised, but he knew the punishment for a Shinigami of killing a mortal before their time. That promise would only be broken.

When Tsuzuki felt the knife sink into his gut the world instantly went into slow motion. He stumbled backwards and felt the knife slide out just as easily as it went in. He looked down at his abdomen with wide amethyst eyes, then back up to Hisoka. The blond was laughing maniacally, tears streaming down his face.

"Hi...soka..."

---

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a ceiling fan. It didn't take long for him to realize he was in a bed. Hisoka's bed. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes briefly, it had been a dream. Hisoka hadn't stabbed him. Having the love of your undead life trying to murder you wasn't exactly something you'd want on your plate.

"Yeah?"

Tsuzuki quickly sat up and his breath caught in his throat. Standing in the doorway was the last person he'd ever expect to see. Hisoka was glancing at a book as he brushed his teeth. His hair was damp, and he smelled of soap. "Sorry," Hisoka mumbled over his toothbrush. "I was all sweaty so I took a shower. I didn't want to wake you."

He stumbled out of the bed, unaware of his nude state. "Oh my god... Hisoka.."

The tooth brush and book fell to the carpet as a blushing Hisoka covered his eyes. "Tsu-Tsuzuki! Put some clothes o-" His words were cut off as warm, strong arms wrapped around his torso. "... Tsuzuki? What's... wrong?"

The feeling of his arms around Hisoka was wonderful, a feeling he wanted to cherish forever. "Nothing," Tsuzuki breathed out, a mirthful smile on his lips. "Everything is okay now..."

A bit confused, Hisoka wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's back. He tentatively reached his empathy out, only to recieve the utmost happiness in return. He brushed his confusion off and buried his face in his lover's collarbone. "I'm glad you're finally happy, Tsuzuki." He whispered. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel." Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki's face and smiled.

"Maybe we could make eachother feel even better, then." Tsuzuki winked and turned them both around, then made Hisoka keep stepping back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Emerald eyes widened as the younger of the two was pushed back onto the bed. "Again?" Hisoka asked. "You have the stamina of a rabbit, Tsuzuki."

"Is... Is it okay? We don't have to-" Tsuzuki was silenced by a finger on his lips as Hisoka sat up. "Shut up. It's fine. The way you make me feel... I never want it to end."

Tsuzuki grinned crookedly and leaned down, connecting their lips. Hisoka moaned a bit and wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's shoulders, pulling him down on top of him. Their kisses sloppily intensified as Hisoka scootched back further onto the bed and Tsuzuki fumbled to unbutton the blond's jeans.

Hisoka pulled back from the kiss long enough to rid of his shirt and flip Tsuzuki over onto his back and straddle his waist. Tsuzuki groaned as Hisoka's denim clad hips ground into his rapidly growing erection. The younger of the two lifted himself up a bit and Tsuzuki quickly pulled his jeans and underwear down to his knees. Throwing his head back, Hisoka cried out as their erections met and Tsuzuki eagerly guided his hips up and down, back and forth, creating mass amounts of blinding friction.

With a grunt, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's hips and pushed him backwards, so Hisoka was on his back with his head at the foot of the bed. The brunette grabbed Hisoka's ankles in one hand and pulled his legs up so he could easily slide his jeans off. He gently let his legs go and let them rest on either side of his hips, giving the best view he could ever dream of. "You're so beautiful, Hisoka."

His face red, Hisoka turned his head to avoid eye contact. "You're an idio-AH!" Two moist fingers plunged into his entrance. "Don't do that!" Hisoka cried out.

Tsuzuki smiled sheepishly, loving the moans coming from Hisoka's lips as he scissored his fingers. "Heh, sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Just- ah... Just get on with it already..."

"As you wish." Tsuzuki grasped his erection in his free hand, extracting his fingers only to quickly replace them with something much better. They both held their breath as Tsuzuki eased inside, and only when he was fully sheathed did they each let out a hissing, shaky breath. "M-move..." Hisoka whispered.

He did just that, slowly going out, and back in, getting faster and sharper with each thrust. Hisoka bit his lip and moved his hips, trying to keep up. Soon, the sound of skin slapping together echoed along with grunts and moans throughout the room.

"Tsuzuki! I... I love you!" Hisoka literally cried, a few tears leakng from his eyes as he held onto Tsuzuki's shoulder like a lifeline.

Tsuzuki's world stood still and his whole body trembled. "You've... You've never said that to me before..."

Hisoka nodded and attempted to steady his breathing as he wiped at his eyes. "I mean it... I love you so much."

"I love you too, Hisoka..."

The thrusts started again, faster, harder. The bed creaked in time with the couples moans.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! Oh god-"

"Tsuzuki-san! Hey!"

Tsuzuki's eyes snapped open to a sight which was the last thing he'd wanted to see at that moment. It was Natsu. He was in Hisoka's room with said shinigami in his arms. He was... on the pavement near some garbage cans. Pure anguish ran through his veins. It was another dream. A very vivid... dream. "Dammit..."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "I've been trying to wake you up for like ten minutes! That must've been some dream, huh?" The brunette looked up at him with miserable eyes and Natsu's face fell. "Hey, you alright? Maybe we should get you back to the hotel. Come on." Natsu grabbed Tsuzuki's hand and pulled him up.

As Natsu led him away, Tsuzuki glanced back to where he had been laying moments before... It was the same alley from his earlier dream... Just no girl. No Hisoka.

--

"My, that kid certainly does wonders using that power of his. Don't you think, Hisoka?"

Hisoka groaned weakly. The night before he'd had another failed attempt at trying to escape Muraki's clutches which only succeeded in pissing the Doctor off. It had left him bound to a wall by barbed wire. He was unable to move, afraid of losing anymore blood. Then again, would dying at this point really be such a bad thing?

"- and Tsuzuki-san's brilliance-"

That's right. Hisoka's eyes snapped open. Tsuzuki. "What'd you do to him, you bastard?!" He shuddered as Muraki stepped forward, his glasses glinting in the small slit of light flooding into the room.

Muraki feigned innocence and lifted his hands in a shrug. "I did nothing to him. Why would you even assume that, boy?" He trailed a finger under the string of barbed wire on Hisoka's neck, coating his finger in blood. Muraki licked his finger as he continued on, as if licking your captive's blood was a normal, everyday thing. "I wish you could've seen it. The anguish on Tsuzuki-san's face."

"Go to hell Muraki! Leave him alone!" Hisoka shouted, his vocal chords raspy and aching.

The Doctor must've been in a bad mood that day, because his smirk dropped into a frown. He grabbed Hisoka by the neck, pushing the wire into both his hand and Hisoka's neck. Hisoka choked and sputtered on his own blood, unable to do anything. "I am in hell you ungrateful child! Tsuzuki-san and I would've died together that day... But you... You ruined everything!" The crimson liquid leaked from his hand and onto his crisp, white shirt.

Hisoka couldn't utter a word. His vocal chords were long gone by this point. The only way he'd be able to heal was if Muraki decided to take the barbed wire off for at least 24 hours. He closed his eyes in defeat. Muraki soon after drew back his hand and wiped it on Hisoka's shirt.

"I'll have someone take that wire off later. I think you need to stay like that for awhile." What Muraki meant was that Hisoka basically needed to be even more dead than he already was.

Hisoka wasn't listening, though. He couldn't. No sounds reached his ears, he wasn't able to open his eyes or speak, he was barely breathing. He could only process one thought.

_"Please stay away from him, Tsuzuki..."_

--

Sorry! That was really short. Like utterly, ridiculously short. I will make sure to make the next one longer. I don't even really like it. *Hates the last scene with Muraki and Hisoka with a deep passion.*

Thank you to all my reviewers and watchers! I'd reply individually, but I have to get out of here soon and I wanna get this up. Next chapter I will, I promise.

Review as hard as you can!


	4. My Favorite Door

As he suffered in wait for anyone to show up, Hisoka was eerily reminded of the early years of his life. All those years, just abandoned in a cold cellar, left to rot. Granted, it was much less painful then, as he didn't have barbed wire on his body, binding him down. He closed his eyes weakly and prayed, something he hadn't done throughout his life or death. He prayed to God for forgiveness of his sins, the safety of Tsuzuki and everyone in the bureau, and finally for his second death. He apologized to whoever was listening, knowing he was being selfish, but he was so tired. He wanted release.

Every breath Hisoka took was agonizing, the barbed wire digging into his chest with each rise and fall of his chest. Even flexing his fingers hurt, but he knew the next chance he received, he would take and try to escape. His odds were basically death, or death, and he'd rather die off of his own accord.

That's why, when the door opened, Hisoka didn't bother looking up to see who it was, he just snapped his eyes shut and feigned sleep. The sound of footsteps grew closer until they eventually stopped and Hisoka felt calloused hands working on his bindings. His empathy told him it wasn't Muraki, but he couldn't quite put his finger on who exactly it was. Hisoka had to hold back a sigh of relief when he was finally released from all of the wire and laid gently on the floor. Any moment now...

"I'm sorry I have to do this." The soft, regretful voice spoke.

Hisoka's eyes snapped open. The man was Natsu, someone he'd seen around with Muraki a few times. "I'm sorry too." The blond hissed and forcefully shoved his fist forward, catching Natsu off guard, and hitting him under the chin. Hisoka quickly rose to his feet and made a run for the door, but his arm was caught by the new Shinigami. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Just stop for a second!" Natsu yelled. "I don't want to do this to you as much you don't want it done... Please, just..." His grip loosened on Hisoka's wrist. He sighed. "... This isn't what I signed up for... Look, if I give you this," He pulled a key out from his jacket. "I need you to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone, alright? If you go to this hotel, you'll find Tsuzuki..."

Hisoka rubbed his aching throat as he looked at the key. "Why are you helping me?"

"There's no time to explain. Muraki's at his office for about an hour. That should give you enough time to get to Tsuzuki and hopefully have your power restored enough to teleport back to JuOhCho." Natsu shoved the key into Hisoka's bloody hands. "Go!"

Hisoka nodded skeptically, but turned anyway and once again head for the door. Natsu sighed in relief and tenderly touched his throbbing jaw. That kid sure packed a powerful punch.

....

As he clumsily ran through the empty streets, Hisoka thanked his luck for it being such a foggy and wet evening; no one dared put themselves through traveling in this weather. At the speed he was going, the rain felt like dozens of tiny needles hitting his skin at once, but the pain was nowhere near the amount he'd experience if he slowed and allowed Muraki, wherever he was, to catch up to him. He had a vague idea as to where he was going; Hisoka was pretty sure it was the same hotel he and Tsuzuki stayed in on his first case.

He wondered what the emotions Tsuzuki and he would experience when he showed up at the doorstep of the hotel. Would Tsuzuki cry? Embrace him? Would Tsuzuki... kiss him? Hisoka blushed a bit at that thought. Certainly that wouldn't happen. Tsuzuki had probably moved on since then. He then wondered about his position at the bureau. Would he go right back to work after a recuperation period? Or would he be out of work and have no place in JuOhCho?

Hisoka knew he'd have to be mindful of Muraki if and when he returned to field work. The thought of his own idea of going after Muraki made him sick to his stomach. It was one of the stupidest things he'd ever done. Hisoka just hoped he'd make it to Tsuzuki and get them both back to JuOhCho before Muraki could and would catch on.

The sprint to the hotel was long and exhausting, so when Hisoka had come upon the shabby hotel Tatsumi had no doubt set Tsuzuki and Natsu up in, he had to stop and take multiple deep and shuddering breaths. Still out of breath, he held up the key to look at the number before venturing quickly around the back to find the door to the room.

16, 17, 18...

19. The door to the room was an ugly olive green with peeling paint, but Hisoka happily dubbed this his new favorite door. The curtains covering the window were closed, and no light was coming through. That scared Hisoka a bit, if Tsuzuki wasn't there, what would he do? Go back to JuOhCho himself and just hope that Tsuzuki made it back before Muraki tracked him down? Would he even have enough power to get himself back? There was only one way to find out; and with shaking fingers, Hisoka shoved the key into the lock and turned it. A 'click' sounded, signalling the door had unlocked. The blond made a mental note to come back when this was all over and make the door beautiful.

With a deep breath, he grasped the doorknob and turned, pushing the door open. A stray tear of relief rolled down his cheek at the sight revealed to him.

--

Tsuzuki wasn't fully asleep, just slightly dozing with his back facing the door. He was actually afraid of falling into a deep sleep. He didn't want to have another of those menacing dreams again, he didn't want to be tricked again.

When he heard the key being shoved into the lock, he didn't move, knowing it was most likely returning with food after going to a bar for a drink. The door opened, lights from the street flooding into the room, the sound of the pouring rain echoing loudly through his ears. He grabbed the extra pillow next to his head and used it to cover his ears and eyes. "Natsu... Close the door..."

"Tsuzu... ki..."

His eyes snapped open, and the pillow slipped from his grasp, falling to the floor. He refused to turn around, refused to acknowledge that couldn't be... It was just... Just a... "It's just a dream..." He let out from trembling lips.

The bed next to him dipped, and he felt his shoulder being pulled on by a cold and wet hand. Hisoka was above him, an agonized expression on his face. His hair was a mess, and his drenched skin and clothes were stained with crimson and black. "Tsuzuki... please... We," Hisoka looked behind him, at the still open door, making sure no one was around. "We have to go... I need your help, I don't think I can make it back by myself... please... Muraki.. I don't know when he's going to show up..."

Tsuzuki raised his hand to touch his previous partners frigid face. Hisoka seemed to relax a tiny bit, and allowed his eyes to slip close. "Hisoka..." It felt so right, too good to be true...

Realization set in, and Tsuzuki jerked his hand, raking his nails down Hisoka's face, leaving several bleeding cuts. As Tsuzuki dragged himself to the head of the bed, a shocked Hisoka gingerly raised his fingers to his bleeding cheek. "I'm dreaming again! I'm sick of it! I'm not going to be tricked anymore!" Tsuzuki cried, biting his knuckles. "I just... I need to wake up, and then I'll-"

A loud 'slap' rang through the room.

Hisoka slowly lowered his hand, looking desperately to the brunette. "Tsuzuki! Pull yourself together! It's NOT a dream! We _need_ to get back to JuOhCho!"

It was Tsuzuki's turn to caress his stinging cheek; and he slowly came to his senses. "I'm awake... O-Oh god... Okay, I'll get us back..."

Not exactly needing to do so to teleport, Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka tightly to his chest and they wrapped their arms around eac hother, and dissipated from the room.

--

"I'm severely disappointed in you, Natsu."

"... They don't deserve this. I can't do it to them... Tsuzuki-san is my partner." Natsu lowered himself to his hands and knees in a bow at the doctor's feet.

"Hm; and here I thought that Miss Carolyn didn't deserve getting involved. Maybe I was wrong."

Natsu snapped his head up. He wouldn't. Carolyn was his reason... His everything. He quickly got off of the ground and grabbed roughly onto Muraki's lapel. "No! Don't hurt her! I'll... What... do you want me to do?" He asked, defeated.

Muraki pried Natsu's hands from his coat and took his glasses off, wiping them clean. "Discard the bouya. I'm sick of waiting games... Actually, " Muraki grew a sinister grin. "I have a brilliant idea... Listen closely."

--

Sorry! Sorry. It took too long for such a chapter. _ I struggle a bit when writing stuff that isn't... fluffy uber dooper romance. I'm trying, I promise. REVIEW PLEEEASE. Gives me major fuzzies.


End file.
